


One Night Out

by Alisette



Series: Necromantic Pleasures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Casual Sex, M/M, Masochism, Necromancers, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisette/pseuds/Alisette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only so much work a necromancer can do before he starts getting bored. And really, nobody wants a bored necromancer in the neighborhood, that's just asking for trouble. The solution? Heading out for the local vampire club, naturally. After all they have just the right kind of entertainment for someone who's more than used to blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Out

# One Night Out

You’d think that getting into a vampire-run club would be hard, but really, it was ridiculously easy. All you really had to do was have warm blood and show some neck. Vampires probably had more problems with admission.

  
Matt didn't. Even if he hadn't been dressed like dinner, he was well aware that his blood smelled too tempting to be turned away. He could feel the bass vibrate through his body before he was even properly inside. And on top of that, the feeling of many vampires in a single room, a pressure against his skin that seemed to push him forward. The scent of blood was in the air, not thick enough for your average human to notice but enough to make a necromancer purr. He wove through the crowd and deeper into the club, straight towards the bar. Where else was he to find thirsty vampires, after all?

  
He didn't have to look for them long. He’d already attracted a few wandering hands before he was even halfway there, but wound out of all of them again. He wanted to pick, and he wanted someone who had been dead longer than he’d been alive, not some baby vamp who’d barely grown fangs. He found exactly that across him at the bar. Tall, brown curls just long enough to grab properly, and turned at least a century ago judging from way he made his skin prickle. Perfect.

  
Getting his attention was easy enough. A smile, a tilt of head to show both the edges of the tattoo that touched his neck and the smooth, unscarred skin of his neck, and he had the other man’s undivided attention. The vampire looked him up and down, not that the net shirt left much to imagination, but he appreciated the hungry look anyways. There was no use trying to talk over the distance and the roar of the club so he simply got up and walked over to him, magic collecting at his finger tips. He knew the vampire was still watching him as he circled around the bar, watching until he was almost there before dropping his gaze down to his drink again. Matthew didn't mind, he knew how to get the attention back. He walked past the vampire, just one hand coming up to brush over the vampire’s nape, necromancy sparking at the touch. It got him a sharp inhale and the minute turn of head that told him that he’d been successful. And right, he wasn't two steps away from the vamp before he felt a hand curl around his side and pull him back against a body. This close, the prickle was almost painful and he enjoyed it, well aware that his sigh was lost to anyone but the man who currently steered them through the crowd and into a slightly less public part of the club.

  
They ended up in the VIP-area, or something to that effect, sequestered from the main part by stairs and almost membranous drapery that seemed to swallow the noise of the crowd in strange ways.

  
The vampire sat down on the couch and grinned up at him, and really what more invitation did Matt need to close that bit of distance between them and get comfortable on his lap, thighs spread around the vampire’s hips, and a smug smile on his face.

  
“So, do you do names, or do we proceed straight to the main event without introductions?” The necromancer shifted minutely on the vampire’s lap.

  
“I’m James.” The vampire leaned back, hands on Matt’s hips. “What do I call you, pretty?” There was a slight accent on his words, half buried and Matt didn't try to decipher it. Most of the older vampires had it and it was never worth finding out.

  
“Matt, but I’m not picky.” Chances that he’d see him again were low anyways.

  
The necromancer leaned in close, forearms resting on James’ shoulders. He craned his neck back, all but putting out the ‘open for dinner’ sign. He didn't have to wait long before teeth sank into his skin.

  
He pressed up into the bite; mouth falling open in a yet silent moan as the fangs sank even deeper. He barely felt the blood that started to run down his chest, not past the sharp pulses of pain that shot up his neck. Matt groaned and buried his hands in the vampire’s hair, tugging him down further, forcing him to worry the wound larger until there was as much blood running down his chest as James was swallowing.

  
It didn't bleed long either way, not the way his body healed. The vampire grinned up at him, mouth still glistening with blood as he roughly pulled Matt down by the hair for a rough kiss. The necromancer was careless with it, catching his lips and tongue on the sharp teeth and not giving a single fuck if he started bleeding again. The small sparks of pain that came with it were much more exciting and he eagerly pressed close, hips rolling against the vampire. He wasn't patient, not when it came to this, not when he could taste his own blood, his own magic collecting like a cloud around him and catching in his hair.

  
Not that the kissing lasted long before James flipped them over and trapped the necromancer against the back of the couch. He leaned back just enough to get a good angle and then ripped the blood streaked net shirt right off Matt and his own shirt right after. Soaked with as much blood as it was, it wasn't exactly savable anyways. And to be honest, Matt greatly preferred the sight of toned vampire chest above him as he arched up to lick his own blood off James’ chin.

  
He ended up being pushed right back down against the couch, rough enough to get a protesting noise from him and make him bounce a little. The protest died right up though when the vampire started to work his pants open with practiced speed. Matt had no intention of making this part difficult and lifted his hips eagerly to let the vampire tug his pants out of the way. He actually liked this pair and rather it didn't get ripped to shreds like his shirt.

  
If he had expected to be flipped over and fucked through the couch though, James was going to have to disappoint him. That would happen later, but right now the vampire was still hungry. He leaned down with a predatory smile, completely ignored the necromancer’s erection and sank his fangs into Matt’s thigh.

  
Any protest Matt might have had about this horrid neglect of his dick was drowned out by the pain spreading out from his leg. Hard to complain when you were busy biting your wrist to stop moaning. He would have spread his legs further if his pants hadn't been at his knees, effectively tying him up. For all the delicious sensation of the bite, he was hanging between ‘too much’ and ‘not enough’ and it was driving him crazy. He gasped and moaned and trembled under the vampire’s hands and finally dissolved into breathless begging.

  
That seemed to finally be enough to convince James to let go of his leg, or maybe the wound had just closed over again already.

  
Either way, the vampire leaned back up to press another copper-tasting kiss against Matt’s lips, with the necromancer all too eagerly licking his own blood up as he tried to get James’ pants undone. Even blind, he was quite good at that and it took him mere seconds before he could reach into his pants and start to stroke him. He tried to press his hips up and communicate his absolute need to be fucked through the cushioning without breaking the kiss long enough to do so. Fortunately, the vampire got the hint pretty quickly and leaned back.

  
Even with Matt trying to come after him and cling, James had no problem to just flip him around and bend him over in dizzying speed. One second he was face to face with gorgeous undead and the next he had the edge of the backrest pressing into his stomach and a cold body against his naked back, molded close enough to make the lack of heartbeat gloriously obvious. Fucking finally. He moved back against him in a sinuous wave, ass rubbing very deliberately over James’ crotch. The necromancer was tired of waiting and begging.

  
James grabbed his pony tail and tugged his head back hard enough to hurt, getting another soft moan from Matt. The vampire turned his head enough to scrape teeth over his neck again. He was just teasing him, not breaking the skin, but it was still enough to make the necromancer reach back for him and try to pull him down with an almost desperate sound. The vampire evaded him easily and pressed him back over the backrest, one hand going to one of his pockets. Matt peered over his shoulder and almost growled.

  
“If you start fiddling with lube or condoms now I’ll fucking end you.” No more delays damn it, and it wasn't like he could catch anything of the vamp or the other way around. Or that he wouldn't enjoy being fucked raw. “Just fuck me already, god fuc-“

  
He was abruptly cut off when the vampire put his hand over his mouth and pulled his head back until they were eye to eye.

  
“You’re really too insolent for this,” James pulled his head back even further, until the pain was enough to make Matt see stars, “But lucky for you I don’t want to wait, either.”  
He pushed him forward again, forcing Matt to catch himself against the backrest. He didn't even get to catch his breath before the vampire pulled his hips back hard and forced himself inside the necromancer. Matt screamed and it wasn't even half in pain. Oh, it hurt, exquisitely so, white hot agony racing up his spine and exploding behind his eyes, but right at the heels of it was the bone deep pleasure that made him rock back against the vampire to get him just a little bit deeper.

  
For a long moment the vampire didn't move, didn't even breath, before folding his body over Matt’s and biting his nape again. Just then he started moving, rolling his hips slowly. Not quite as hard and fast as the necromancer would have wanted, but each thrust made the fangs in his neck tear into freshly healed, sensitive flesh and that more than made up for the lack of force.

  
The next thrust drove him forward enough to press his dick against the headrest and really he shouldn't enjoy that, but god did the leather feel good, just enough friction to let him keep his hands braced against the back of the couch instead of stroking himself. His entire world narrowed down to the sensations of it, leather against his cock, slowly slicking up with blood and sweat and precum, the weight on his back, the pain. So many pains that they coalesced into one, the dull pain from where hands bruised his hips, the sharp teeth in his neck, the rhythmic burn of getting pounded almost entirely dry; it all became a single haze in his mind. His breathing turned into ragged panting and strangled moans as James picked up pace and finally started fucking him harder.

  
The next thrust made Matt’s hands slip off the slicked leather. James drove him forward hard, cock against the edge of the backrest, with enough force to press the air from the necromancer’s lungs for a moment; and with just the right angle to make him want to cry out in pleasure even if he had no breath to do so. The vampire noticed, of course he noticed. He finally let go of Matt’s torn up neck, heedless of the blood that kept flowing over Matt’s skin until the large bite finally healed. The blood pooled in the hollow above his collarbone and dripped into his hair, ran down along his jaw until Matt could taste his own blood on his lips.

  
The vampire didn't care. He fisted a hand into the necromancer’s hair and pressed him down further over the backrest, reveling in the sounds he drew from Matt, the way he clenched up around his cock every time he shoved him forward hard and forced the necromancer’s cock against the edge of the backrest. His thrusts became harder, shorter, until Matt barely had time to breath between his cries. James was close now, so close but he wanted to make the necromancer beg for it again. He liked the sound of him begging, that little broken sounding chain of ‘please please please’ earlier had been so good and he wanted it again.

  
The vampire pushed forward again, pressing Matt hard against the edge and hilting his entire length in him again before he ripped him back up by his hair. Matt screamed at the rough treatment, sure that this had cost him some strands of hair but not caring the last fucking bit because he was so close now and if James could just... something, anything he was more than ready to come now.

  
James pulled him back until his back was a painful arch again.

  
“Do you want to come?” The vampire did his level best to sound unimpressed despite being hilted deep in Matt’s ass.

  
The necromancer replied with a string of desperate little noises and tried to nod, even if it tore on his hair again. It just made the vampire smile. “Say it.”

  
Matt swallowed, tried to breath, tried to gather his half-melted brain back together enough to speak... “Please, please just let me come, pleaseplease _please_.” And yes it sounded just as delicious as before, small and hungry and desperate and James had to fight for control to not let that voice and the little trembles that raced down Matt’s spine undo him.  
“Well if you ask that nicely.” James gave up all pretense of control and now he sounded exactly as hungry as he was. He grinned and kissed the tender, freshly healed skin on Matt’s neck, licked over the dried blood. He drew his hips back, bringing a small protesting noise from Matt before he slammed back into him; teeth sinking back home the same moment. It was enough, finally, to rip the necromancer over the crest.

  
Matt couldn't arch anymore, not without breaking his spine but damn is his body didn't try. And damn if he didn't scream his way through it the prettiest way, a single, rising scream that forced all the air from his lungs and that might or might not have been a name. He almost blacked out under the force of it, the sheer violence of his orgasm and the pain as James own climax made him bite down on the necromancer’s neck, almost taking a chunk of meat out of him.

  
Maybe he actually blacked out for a moment there because the next conscious memory was slumping down on the couch, the vampire already out of him and getting dressed and his neck only bleeding sluggishly onto the leather. The couch was ruined anyway so he didn't particularly care about that, or about being mostly naked now. He dipped his finger against the closing neck wound and licked some more blood up as he watched James get himself mostly presentable again. Not quite, with the lack of shirt and the rather obvious smell of blood and sex on him, but at least nobody would try to arrest him for indecent exposure.

  
The vampire caught his gaze and lifted a brow. Really, Matt looked more like a well fed cat than someone who’d just gotten fucked into submission but then again it had all kinds. Maybe it was the same thing to him.

  
“I do suppose you hang around these kinds of clubs a lot?” He just had to ask, and received a nod from the necromancer. “Then I think we might meet again.”

  
Matt pushed himself up to his elbows, completely unconcerned with the fact that his pants were still hanging around his knees. He grinned up at the vampire and James had a rare moment of feeling more like prey than predator. “Maybe, if you’re lucky.”


End file.
